viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Doflamingo Don Quixote
Doflamingo Don Quixote (ドフラミンゴ・ドンキホーテ, Dofuramingo Donkihōte), also known as Scum of the Sea (海のクズ, Umi no Kuzu) and Heavenly Demon Doflamingo (天夜叉のドフラミンゴ, Ten Yasha no Dofuramingo), is a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea captain of the Donquixote Pirates, and King of Dressrosa. He is also an underworld broker, where he operates under the alias name "Joker" (ジョーカー, Jōkā). His bounty before he became a member of the Seven Warlords was 250,000,000 berries. Although he appeared in the first half of the series frequently, he did not play much of a role until the second half. He is the main antagonist of the Dressrosa Arc and one of the central antagonists of the Pirate Alliance Saga. Appearance Doflamingo is a large, extremely tall, blond-haired man (305 cm. (10'0") in height) with peach skin who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. Doflamingo sports a pair of sunglasses with red shades. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle (though he does not always walk like this), which is also a reference to his animal theme, a flamingo. His birthday is October 23rd. The Young Past Days When he was younger, Doflamingo is seen already wearing his trademark sunglasses and happily smoking a cigarette. His hair and clothes are messy and unkempt. He is wearing a low neck button up shirt with black striped pants. Twenty-four years ago, his hair was longer than it is currently, he had two earrings on his left ear, and he sported a pair of goggles that he wore on his forehead, in addition he wore sunglasses similar to the ones he wears today, however they had a different temple design. His age that time was 17. Before the Timeskip He has a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. He also wears black dress shoes that are somewhat pointed. In his first appearance, Doflamingo had a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. However, when he reappeared during the events of Sabaody, his clothes was switched to the ones with a color scheme in its manga depiction with the exception of his glasses. In the manga, he has orange-tinted glasses while in the anime, he has purple-tinted ones. He is also seen often, if not always, smiling. His pre-timeskip age is 39. After the Timeskip Two years after the war, Doflamingo's outfit is somewhat less elaborate, wearing a plain, open shirt that has small, dark Jolly Rogers as cufflinks, a different belt, and zebra-striped pants. However, he still wears his trademark sunglasses and dress shoes. Post-timeskip, he drapes his feathered coat on his shoulders instead of leaving his arms in the sleeves, similar to many high ranking Navy and pirates alike. Also, he now wears a golden hoop earring on each ear. His post-timeskip age is 41. Gallery Personality Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, being "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu", or in characterized English, "Heh heh heh heh". Interestingly, when he laughs his mouth is wide open. Doflamingo is one of the most carefree characters in the series. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear nothing and no one, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Warlord meetings and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. He also has an odd habit of sitting in strange positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, on barrels, and even on a pile of bodies in the middle of a war zone and on top of a wall. He is also completely calm and cool-headed in most situations; even when Baby 5 attacked him with what would be lethal blows, he simply dodged away casually while continuing to have his conversation over the phone. Prior to the timeskip, Doflamingo has a complete and utter lack of fear and doubt. He has never been seen looking with any feeling other than amusement by any turn of events regardless of whom they affect. Only on rare occasions does he let go of his trademark smile, such as frowning in annoyance at being summoned to Mariejoa, surprised when Raffit arrived unannounced and unnoticed until he was made known, and when Little Oars Jr. attempted to attack him directly. However, these moments were short-lived, as Doflamingo would usually just grin again. Two years after the Battle of Navyford, he would continue to maintain his confident smile while everything was under control. However, when Law defeated Vergo and threatened the SAD supply, and the former even mocked him for his lack of fear and doubt as signs of overconfidence, Doflamingo finally expressed true anger and worry. When Law finally destroyed the SAD supply and captured Caesar, and used that to threaten Doflamingo into abdicating his position as a Warlord, Doflamingo finally lost his composure and showed utter panic and intense anger. Doflamingo also showed signs of fear of someone's ability when Admiral Fujitora brought down a meteorite during the three way confrontation between he, the admiral, and Law. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two Marines to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy and Sirkees to fight each other and suffer injuries before dealing the final blow, all the while laughing at their pain. During the battle of Navyford, all of Doflamingo's confrontations had been for the sake of personal amusement, hinting at a sadistic side, such as when he is seen laughing joyfully after severing Oars Jr.'s leg. This puppeteering nature is implied by Law when he claimed that they will not act the way he expects them to. He was seen laughing when great events happened during the war, regardless of whom they affected. He found great amusement in virtually anything, from Whitebeard entering the battle, to the death of Whitebeard, to the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates, and even to the arrival of the Red-Haired Pirates and the Spade Pirates. He even taunted Moria Gecko for being too weak to continue as a Warlord, and he and some Pacifista took on the assignment of exterminating him with great joy and enthusiasm and yet treated his apparent escape gleefully even though he got away, seemingly unfazed by his own failure to kill him. Another indication of Doflamingo's lack of morality is that he ran the Human Auctioning House without showing remorse of any kind while selling captured people into slavery. However, when pressed for time and desperate, Doflamingo forgoes any form of sadism and interrogation, and instead rashly kills his opponents to satisfy his rage. Doflamingo seems to live by a "might is right" philosophy, believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and will be the only ones capable of living in the "New Era". Due to his belief in this "New Era", Doflamingo seems to lose interest in other things easily, as seen with his leadership of the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership of the Human Auctioning House. He also threatened to quit the Seven Warlords if the orders given by the World Government are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him, and that he never really cared about the World Government from the beginning. Though a firm believer of the "New Era" philosophy, Doflamingo, unlike his former subordinate Bellamy, himself seems to have an open opinion on dreams, though dreams themselves do not seem to interest him at all; despite his belief, he doesn't seem to oppose becoming the King of the Pirates. While he appears to regard those weaker than him as mere pawns rather than crewmates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Though he could not care less for the weaker people, he is not above pointing out their flaws. Despite his apathy for the weak, he often seems to make alliances with promising rookies. He adopted Law Trafalgar, Vergo and Bellamy into his crew and apparently did it very early on their journeys, and treated Law and Baby 5 as though they were his younger siblings upon Bellamy falling out of his expected standards, Doflamingo discarded him after torturing him first. However, he does have a sense of camaraderie to the subordinates who had been with him for a long time, as he expressed remorse when he had to discard Monet and Vergo, felt disappointment when Law betrayed him, and went out of his way to destroy eight towns simply to protect Baby 5 from her personality flaws. Relationships Friends/Allies *Don Quixote Pirates **Vergo **Baby 5 *Kaido *World Nobles Family Neutral *World Government *Navy *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Jimbei **Kuma Bartholomew **Crocodile **Moria Gecko *Bellamy Pirates *Disco *Law Trafalgar *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall *Ceaser Clown Rivals Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Rebecca *Ricky *One-Legged Soldier *Dwarves Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Don Quixote Pirates, Doflamingo Don Quixote has complete authority over the crew. He is active in the realm of underworld brokering (including slavery, and production and distribution of weapons of mass destruction) in the New World, and is currently the most resourceful and influential broker there is. In addition, he is the king of Dressrosa, which gives him dominion over an entire kingdom. Being able to deceive the entire world that he resigned from the Seven Warlords of the Sea is considered to be an impossible feat by anyone less than a World Nobles, as Law suggested that Doflamingo has something to do with them due to this. He is the only Seven Warlords of the Sea known to fight one of his colleagues, Moria Gecko, and seriously injure him (though he was aided by a small group of Pacifistas and Moria had yet to recover from his injuries from the war). Whoever ordered him to take out Moria apparently had enough confidence in his strength to have him kill a fellow Warlord, and was highly disappointed when he allowed Moria to escape before the final blow could be dealt. He claimed that the one who gave him the order to kill Moria was of higher rank than Sengoku, those being either the Five Elders or Commander-in-Chief Kong, or somebody else of high rank within the World Government. He is so powerful that Law suggested that if Doflamingo resigns from his position, the Navy will send their top fighters, the Admirals, against him. His strength over the lower ranked Navy was enforced when Doflamingo toyed around with Vice Admirals Mozambia and Stainless, and then later defeated Vice Admiral Chaser Smoker, both occasions with tremendous ease, showing that he has the ability to take down at least a Vice Admiral at Chaser's level (who's formidable as a Logia-class Cursed Fruit user). He is so strong that Law, a super rookie and a Warlord, chose not to fight until he encountered Doflamingo to save energy and have a higher chance against him. Aside from his tremendous combat skills, Doflamingo has great amounts of influence on the world, being a Warlord and a world famous pirate. He is also known as Joker, the most powerful broker in the underworld. He had the Bellamy Pirates under his authority, as well as powerful subordinates such as Vice Admiral Vergo and Monet, as well as formerly Law Trafalgar, who is now a fellow Warlord. He had Vergo installed into the Marines as a spy, thus having a trusted and convenient Marine under his command. Doflamingo is also associated with the former World Government scientist, Caesar Clown, but does not trust him and placed Monet as a deep cover agent to monitor his actions. In addition, Doflamingo was the owner of the once-most popular Human Auctioning House in Sabaody Archipelago, but gave it to Disco when he lost interest in slave-trading in favor of the Battle of Navyford and the New Age. His abandonment of the auction hall made it succumb to ruination, further demonstrating the power of his influence (and the consequences for the lack of it). He seems to have alot of connections as he was able to acquire the reborn Flame-Flame Fruit. He is well-versed in psychological warfare, as he prepared to use the fruit as bait to break apart the alliance between Luffy and Law, believing that Luffy would never allow anyone else to have it. True enough, after learning of the fruit being offered as the grand prize at the Corrida Coliseum, Luffy immediately entered himself into the contest to try to win it. This displays great insight from Doflamingo towards other people. He also used his influence to have the media print out a falsified news of his resignation from the Seven Warlords of the Sea in order to set a trap for his foes. Physical Abilities Doflamingo Don Quixote is one of the most powerful pirates to appear so far. He has displayed physical abilities of superhuman dexterity and speed, with excellent reaction time. Agility & Levitation Doflamingo has considerable reflexes and agility. He was able to dodge Oars Jr.'s attacks with relative ease and completely jumped over Oars Jr.'s gigantic body. He was fast enough to escape through the eye of Crocodile's sandstorm and exit unscathed. He also showed enough strength to equally clash against Crocodile's hook with just a kick. For unknown reasons, he can also glide or fly in midair using the Sky Path (空の道, Sora no Michi), as seen when he did so to cross over the seas to reach Punk Hazard from Dressrosa. Strength and Endurance A testament to his power is that (like fellow Warlords Mihawk Dracule and Hancock Boa) over the course of the series he has never been injured by any other character during a battle. This is noteworthy as he was present in the war between the Navy and Whitebeard Pirates, a battle in which most of the series' strongest individuals, such as Sengoku, were in some way injured. When Baby 5 attacked him and actually hit him with an explosive round, one that he did not even attempt to dodge, Doflamingo took no damage at all and continued his conversation, not even paying attention to it. He also effortlessly dodged all other attacks from her. He managed to prevent himself from being completely frozen by Kuzan, as shortly after the ice encased him, he shattered the frozen prison unharmed, while normally it would have led to the victim becoming dangerously brittle. Miscellaneous Skills Doflamingo's power seems to revolve around the manipulation of strings. He usually moves his fingers accordingly to bend them as he pleases for either manipulating people like puppets or bifurcate his targets. The strings appear to be extremely thin or may even be invisible, making it almost impossible to notice and avoid them. He has shown himself capable of controlling more than one person at the same time without apparent effort. This power is classified as a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit in Fairy One Piece Tail: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. He can make his victims move to his will by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and even kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. In Fairy One Py Berry Match this ability is named as Marionette (マリオネット, ''Marionetto). It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. Every one of his victims being controlled was unable to resist his powers and therefore was rendered completely helpless. This ability is even powerful enough to stop the physically strong "Diamond" Jozu in his tracks, preventing him from further attacking Crocodile.'' The strings can also be used for cutting, allowing Doflamingo to effortlessly slice off body parts and destroy weapons. He managed to cleanly sever Oars Jr.'s right leg in one swift motion and decapitated Crocodile, though Crocodile's powers only made this a nuisance (due to them not being imbued with Color of Arms Haki). When Issho brought down a meteorite on Green Bit, he crossed his strings to form a net, and sliced the meteorite into small pieces to protect himself from harm. His power appears to work at great lengths, as he mentions his "Sky-Ways", seemingly involving large distances of strings between different islands. His mental influence over Momonosuke has yet to be clarified as the normal application of his power, or if the Artificial Devil Fruit is somehow involved, but he was able to take over the samurai child and access his abilities. Haki Doflamingo possesses both Color of Arms Haki and Color of the Supreme King Haki. His Haki powers were first revealed during his fight against the G-5 navy officers, using Color of Arms Haki in conjunction with his wires to cut the Logia-class user Chaser Smoker, and Color of the Supreme King Haki to knock out the majority of G-5 soldiers. History Past He was present at Roger D. Gol's execution in Loguetown. He once had Law Trafalgar and Vergo under his command. Before becoming famous Vergo enlisted in the Marines under Doflamingo's orders, and he ascended the ranks for fifteen years, eventually becoming a vice admiral, while keeping his true identity hidden from everyone outside of his affiliates, thus granting Doflamingo the most trusted and convenient marine officer available to him. Eight years before the start of the series, a 31 year old Doflamingo joined the Seven Warlords of the Sea, and started to build his powerful reputation. During his tenure as a Warlord, he went to Dressrosa and had a Cursed Fruit user transformed some of the citizens into living toys. Once the Riku royal family was overthrown, Doflamingo ascended to the throne and promised wealth to the citizens. In the meantime, he had his subordinates hunt down anyone with an affiliation with the previous king. In addition, he enacted two laws that must be followed to the letter. *The first law is that the lights go out precisely at midnight, after which no one is allowed outside. Humans must stay in their homes, while toys stay in their toy houses. *The second law is that humans and toys may not enter the others' houses. The Bellamy Pirates also swore their allegiance to the Seven Warlords, and were permitted to use his Jolly Roger. At some time, Doflamingo formed a three-way alliance with the rogue Navy scientist Caesar Clown and Kaido of the Four Emperors, in order to create the SAD and Zoan artificial Devil Fruit, to create an army of Zoan-class users within the New World. However, needing Caesar for the SAD production and not trusting him, Doflamingo assigned Vergo to act as an intermediate. Vergo benefited Caesar's research by officially reporting the kidnapped children to have died in accidents at sea. Monet was placed as a deep cover agent to monitor the deranged scientist on behalf of Doflamingo. He murdered all eight of Baby 5's boyfriends and destroyed the towns they originated from on the way, due to wanting to protect her from rash decisions of never being able to reject any request. Synopsis Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Doflamingo was introduced through his attendance at a meeting held by the World Government, supervised by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after the arrest and dismissal of Crocodile as a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. At Mariejoa, Vice Admiral Stainless and Mozambia were seen fighting. One stated that he had no control of himself, his hands were moving by themselves. Vice Admiral Tsuru told the Warlord Doflamingo to stop. After being asked to halt with his antics, Doflamingo took matter further by having the two naval officers draw their swords ready to kill each other. Just then, Sengoku walked into the room and asked Doflamingo if he was there for a battle. Doflamingo mocked him, and Kuma Bartholomew backed Doflamingo up by stating they now had a target. Surprised that 2 of the 6 remaining Warlords, Sengoku started the meeting. Doflamingo and Sengoku exchange comments on the success of pirating. Just then, Mihawk Dracule arrived, commenting on the behavior of the Navy and other Warlords he had heard from outside the room. Doflamingo stated Mihawk was the least expected person to show up and Mihawk replied that he was there to be merely a spectator as the meeting was about pirates of particular interest to him. They were then interrupted by another person, a silhouette of a man was seen greeting himself as an observer also, but stating he wished to participate in the meeting. He was identified by one of the Marines as Raffit, a policeman who was renowned for his violent ways and exiled from the West Blue. He stated he wished to put forward his captain's name for appointment to the position of Seven Warlords. The name of "Teech" was put forward by Raffit. He was told that because Teach is an unknown pirate, he being a Warlord will have little deterrence to other pirates, and thus the government can hardly accept Raffit's request for the nomination of Teech. However, Raffit stated they were working to change this and to remember the name of the Blackbeard Pirates. Water 7 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Pirates Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Slavery Category:Slave Sellers Category:Brokers Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers